


Surge

by misssushicat



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short One Shot, alcohol mention, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssushicat/pseuds/misssushicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dancefloor, the music loud and a crowd that moves as one. A stranger, eyes dark and alluring. A handshake - a surge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short little scene I wrote 9 months or so ago. It's my first ever try on fanfiction and I'm well aware it's nothing in comparison to all the ff available out there. I first published this on my tumblr.

 

The heavy music was pounding in Thomas’ veins, competing with the alcohol rushing in his bloodstream. He felt the bass deep inside his body, drowning out the sensation of his own heartbeat as he was moving in sync with the rest of the dancefloor. Everything and everyone just flowing with the music.  
  


He wasn’t the kind of person to do this, to seek out the club with the loudest music and the thickest crowd and just  _dance_. But tonight he did. Tonight he just, needed to disappear for a while. Because even if he had great friends who always listened and always tried to cheer him up, it was all just too much sometimes. Sometimes he just wanted to be.. Well he just wanted to be. Not thinking about the past and the fuckups and the mistakes and  _her_. So he just told Minho a white lie about a mountain of laundry and then came here. And maybe it was a little pathetic to get drunk all by yourself, even if you were surrounded by tons of people, but he just didn’t  _care_. For the first time in a long time he didn’t care.

  
Tilting his head back and raising his hands towards the flashing lights above him, he suddenly felt watched. Realizing he had felt the tingling feeling in his body for a while, his reaction probably delayed by the alcohol in his body, he tried to look for the source of it. Scanning the club with his hazel eyes his gaze landed on the outline of a figure standing by the bar. The lights flashed by  _the watcher_  and Thomas could see he seemed relaxed, and confident, leaning into the bar with a bottle in one hand. Because yes, it was most probably a male. Thomas tried to make the strangers face out, waiting for the array of colored lights to light it up properly. When he could finally make out the featues of the guy watching him he felt his throat tighten and a small gasp escaped his lips. Blonde hair, dark alluring eyes and a playful smirk in the corner of his mouth - this guy was, well,  _gorgeous_. Thomas swallowed and looked around him, but no, the stranger was definitely looking at  _him_. Suddenly self-aware, he was unsure of what to do. Should he approach the guy? Wave? _No Thomas don’t shucking wave what are you eight?_ His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he could feel a trickle of sweat finding its way down from his neck towards his back. Standing completely still in the sea of moving bodies, he was getting bumped from side to side every so often, but he just couldn’t make himself move.

  
Almost in a trance he kept his eyes on the blonde who didn’t seem to mind that Thomas caught him staring. He watched as the stranger took a swig of his beer and then abandoned it on the bar top, starting to make his way towards the dance floor. Confident he sauntered away from the bar, his playful smirk growing into a bigger, seductive smile.   
Swallowing hard once again Thomas looked down nervously, finally breaking eye contact. He gulped down a breath of air, unaware that he had been holding his breath, and fidgeted with the bracelet around his wrist. Not knowing what to do, or even think, he hesitantly looked back up only to see those gorgeous eyes meeting his gaze. Trembling a bit from the tension, he was just about to try and speak, to say  _something_ , when the stranger spoke instead. Hearing his smooth, British accent, Thomas suddenly felt his legs turn to jelly and he doubted they would be able to bear him much longer.  _Jesus Christ am I swooning over this guy already?_

  
“Hi there.”

“H-hi.”  _Almost steady on the voice there, good job._

“I apologize. For the staring I mean.” The stranger,  _wow he did not feel like a stranger at all_ , licked his lips and continued. “I just couldn’t help myself really.”

  
He should really feel creeped out by this. Like, really. But nope. Instead he felt a completely different emotion rushing through his body, making his palms sweat from something other than dancing for hours.  
  


“No worries man, just.. ” He lost his train of thoughts and the blonde cocked his head slightly to the side.   
  
“I’m Newt.” He reached out a hand, all slender, nimble fingers and Thomas did _absolutely not_  get a vivid image in his head about where he wanted them on his body and what he wanted them to do with him.  _Absolutely not._  
  
“Thomas. ” He grabbed Newts hand and felt a jolt of energy surge through his body at the touch.  _Woah, what the?_  
  
Newts smile grew bigger again, him still holding on to Thomas’ hand.   
  
“Well nice to meet you, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's it. Sorry if it's shit. This is the original comment I posted with this work:
> 
> Okay so I’m just.. I don’t know. I had this short, little scene in my head and I had to get it out. And since I promised myself that I would try and not be such a coward I’m posting it. *hides in shame* I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes and just, be gentle with me QQ
> 
> ***
> 
> If you wanna come say hi you can find me here: http://misssushicat.tumblr.com/


End file.
